


The Zoologist

by katquasar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, How 17 Met that Wife Toriyama says he has, May Rewrite If/When Super Actually SHOWS HIS DAMN WIFE, Original Character(s), Park Ranger Android 17, Rating May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katquasar/pseuds/katquasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Android 17 had been enjoying a simple life after the whole Cell fiasco, living a life of a park ranger. He was content with being a loner. At least until the new zoologist came along. (Discontinued. Sorry, I haven't a clue where to take this fic anymore. I might restart the fic from scratch.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. The Zoologist

“The Zoologist”

It had been quite some time since Android 17 had started working as a park ranger. Unlike his twin, being far from people and cities and close to nature suited him. He couldn't stand crowds, preferring the quiet of the woods and maybe the occasional camper (as long as they weren't poachers or jerks in general). Animals were better company too, even if most of them kept their distance. The occasional bird was kind of nice, even if it made him wistful for some reason. He preferred not to think too much about it.

Of course, there was also his co-workers, but most of them didn't seem to care much for him—that or they were intimidated by him. He didn't know why, since he really tried to be nice. Maybe he had an air to him that he couldn't shake.

...Or it could be because of the inescapable fact that he was a cyborg. Half-machine with cold, blue eyes and powerful enough to level a city and then some. That probably didn't help him make any friends either.

And yet despite his strength, immense and deceptive as he was, he'd all but stopped fighting completely. Sure, maybe every now and then he'd blow up a cooler with his eyes to scare a rowdy camper, or he'd lift the occasional car or truck, but he hadn't hurt anyone at all. To date, Dr. Gero had been the only one he'd ever killed—and he wanted to keep it that way.

If that meant keeping a distance from most people for the rest of his life, save occasionally his twin and her little family, and maybe certain co-workers, he'd do that.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost noon one day when 17 had woken up a little late. Muttering to himself under his breath, _you don't even need sleep_ , he pulled himself out of bed. Living inside the park was kind of nice, and as long as his boss wasn't around he could probably get away with it. If he saw him he'd probably just tell him he was looking after the bird sanctuary or something—oh, someone was banging on his door.

“Shit.” he groaned, pulling on his clothes in a hurry, jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt (they didn't care what he wore and he absolutely hated those damn uniforms), and ran to the door, hoping that it wasn't someone like his boss. Or his sister, because she'd never let him hear the end of it. _Was I supposed to watch the kid today? I can't remember._  
He opened the door, preparing a bit of snark on the tip of his tongue. Which fell right off the second he saw who was standing there. A woman, slightly taller than he was, a bit on the thin side but not overly so. She had red hair that curled loosely, tanned skin with freckles, green—no, hazel eyes. A button nose and a cute dimpled smile that he didn't want to look away from. Maybe a long-sleeved shirt wasn't so great, it was kind of warm for spring, especially on his face.

“Are you...17?” she asked him, her voice soft but spoken with confidence. And here he was with a lump in his throat.

“Uh...yeah. That's...me. And, before you ask, that's my real name, my parents were really uncreative with names.” he replied, smiling nervously. She giggled, his stomach flipped.

“I'm Dahlia. I'm the new zoologist that Derrick told you about?”

“Oh! Oh right, I'd almost forgot.” _Actually I completely forgot, but you don't need to know that._

“I believe you're supposed to show me around the park, right?” Dahlia suggested, tilting her head slightly.

“Yeah. Uh. I'd be glad to. I just need to finish getting ready. Could you give me a few minutes?”

“Sure. Take your time. I'll wait out here.”

“T-thanks.” he stammered, closing the door carefully. He went back to his room and took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in a way that he wasn't used to. _Damn it, Derrick, you could have told me she was a cute girl, maybe I'd been more prepared for this._

But who was he kidding—he'd never so much as been on a date. Unlike his sister, he hadn't been so lucky in that department. Sure, the occasional fling once or twice, but nothing that lasted too long. So who knew if this would pan out into anything serious, anyway?

17 sure didn't. Right now, he didn't even know where he'd put his boots.


	2. A Bit of Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia wants to take 17 out. 17 doesn't go out much to begin with, less alone with a pretty girl. So who else can he go to for advice?

It hadn't taken too long to show Dahlia around the park in his jeep, but it wasn't usually something 17 liked taking his time doing. Usually he just showed a newcomer all the important spots, the camp sites, office cabins, lakes, certain caves. He was usually more focused on the tasks at hand, but it was kind of hard to look away when the light hit the redheaded woman next to him in a certain way.

To 17, Dahlia looked like a wood nymph. A tall, sexy wood nymph with a cute giggle and a contagious smile. Unlike a lot of the interns when they'd first come and get shown around, she was genuinely interested in everything, from the animals to how the trails went along. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much, not since—well, it'd been a rather long time since he felt happy like this.

“So, tell me more about yourself. How long have you been working here at the park?” Dahlia asked him, brushing red coils behind an ear.

“It's been a few years. I'd just been through...a lot...and I wasn't sure what to do with myself. Then I ran into Derrick in the woods. He was dealing with some trigger happy jerk with a shotgun. Derrick isn't a tough guy, he's kinda old...I decided to step in. The next thing I know, we were talking in his cabin.” 17 explained.

“What did you do to the poacher?” she asked.

“It's...I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. He ran off though.” 17 looked off for a moment, a tinge of guilt seeping through him. _I can't tell her that I'm a cyborg. Not...yet._ Dahlia slowly nodded, looking off herself for a second. When she looked back, 17 was rubbing his arm with a meek expression on his face.

“Oh, it's alright! Y-you don't have to tell me everything. We just met, and there's no need to go into details if it makes you uncomfortable. I'd rather not pry if it's too much to ask.” she said, reaching over and touching his hand. 17 jolted for a moment, his face suddenly going red again.

Dahlia started to giggle then, pulling her arm away. Her face went red as well.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--”

“It's...okay. Don't worry about it.” 17 responded, cutting off her stammering apology with a crooked smile. I can't remember ever feeling this nervous around someone before. _But...it doesn't feel bad. I don't get this, but I don't want to be a jerk and upset her._

“...I'd like to get to know you more, though. Truth be told, I think you're interesting.” Dahlia piped, her hands on her own lap.

“I am? I mean, sure. I'd like to get to know you too.” 17 scratched his cheek.

“...going out with you isn't against some kind of protocol, is it?” Dahlia asked, her brow furrowed slightly.

“No, at least I-I don't think so.” 17 added. _It's just going out to get to know a person, right? Not like an actual date._

“...okay. Friday night okay?”

“Sure. Uh, I don't go out too often. Kind of makes me nervous.”

“It's fine—I know a small place just out of town.”

* * *

 

Android 18 was enjoying a Monday afternoon at home. Marron had finished her homework some time ago, and was quietly coloring while watching an educational cartoon. It was about time to start planning dinner that night, when her cell phone began to ring. A very particular ring tone was set for a very particular part of her life, and she felt herself jump at the sound of it, chaotic rock music that could only be suited for...

“It's been 8 months, 17.” she said flatly.

_“Yeah, I know. Sorry, I'm a shit at this keeping in touch thing.”_ 17's voice came from the other line, stammering more than he usually did. He even sounded a little out of breath.

“We're twins, you should at least try sometimes. Anyway, what's up? You sound like you were running from something. Like a bear.”

_“First of all, all the bears at the park fricken love me. Especially Buddy. But, I'm kind of needing a bit of advice. About girls.”_

18 blinked, taking a moment to let it sink it. Then she covered her mouth and started to laugh, rather loudly.

_“What's so fucking funny?!”_

“I'm sorry, I'm a bit caught off guard...that my anti-social brother would actual manage to get a date with someone. Let me guess, you met her at one of those sleazy bars you go to every now and then.” 18 teased softly, sitting down on a stool by the kitchen counter.

_“First of all, you're a bitch, 18. Secondly, no, it's not a date, we're just getting to know each other. And lastly, I met her at work. She's a zoologist.”_ 17 muttered on the other end of the phone. The image of his pout in her head almost made her laugh some more.

“Oh, I see. It figures you'd go for another nature lover. What's she like?” 18 asked, calming her laughter.

_“She's...nice. I mean, she's really pretty, red hair, freckles, a bit taller than me.”_

“And where are you planning on taking her?”

_“She's taking me to this place she knows. Honestly I'm not sure what to do. I mean, it's not like, a date. But it's me going out with a pretty girl so it might as well be. Y'know?”_

“Okay, here's what you do. Dress nicely, and be yourself.” 18 said with a shrug. There was a prolonged moment of silence between the twins for a moment before 17 piped up.

_“Really?! That's all you're gonna tell me.”_

“Look. If you're genuinely interested in this girl, you don't want to overdo things. And knowing you, you're gonna wanna do something stupid to impress her. Don't. Just be yourself. As immature as you are sometimes, you're a really nice guy. And while I know you're not exactly a people person, if you can find someone that understands you, you should just go for it.” Her tone gradually softened as she spoke, her brows furrowing as she looked into the living room.

_“...but I don't know if anyone really can. I mean, besides you, obviously. It'll come up eventually that I'm a cyborg, and that might probably scare her off.”_

“Krillin seems to be okay with it.”

_“Okay, the circumstance is completely different, 18. Krillin already knew you were a cyborg when you started dating. She just thinks I'm some loner weirdo with a number for a name.”_

“You used the whole uncreative parents thing?”

“ _Yeah, yeah. I just...I don't want her to freak out.”_

“Because you don't want to get hurt and end up alone? Look, if you and her have a genuine connection with one another, it'll work out. Trust me.”

A sigh. _“...okay. Okay. I'll take your word for it. But if I screw this up, I'm gonna try calling **Yamcha** or something.”_

“Literally the worst person to ask. He still hasn't sorted things out with Tien yet.”

_“Jeez, it's been how long now? They'll be babysitting their friend's grand-kids when they finally get their shit together.”_

“...Goku has a granddaughter now, actually, so you're not wrong.”

_“...I think I need to lie down.”_

“Well...” 18 trailed off before looking down to see her daughter tugging on her pant leg. 18 smiled at her daughter and knelt down next to her.

“Is that Uncle 17?”

“Hey, before you go, wanna talk to your niece really quick?” 18 asked the phone, much to the excitement of Marron, who bounced happily in place.

_“...sure, why not.”_ 17 replied, chuckling a bit. 18 handed Marron the phone.

“Hello, Uncle!”

_“Hey kiddo. What's up?”_

“Are you gonna come visit sometime soon? I miss you.”

_“Aww, I miss you too. Hey, if you wanna come by the park, it's gonna open up for the summer pretty soon.”_

“Yeah! I wanna see you at the park!”

_“I'll talk to you mom about it, okay kid?”_

“Yay! I love you Uncle 17.”

_“I love you too, cupcake.”_ 18 snorted quietly. _“And tell your mom I said I heard that.”_


	3. 3. It's Not A Date, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Dahlia and 17 contemplate each other on the night of their outing together. But it's not a date--at least, that's what they keep telling themselves.

Dahlia sat in the bedroom of her apartment, on the edge of the nearest town to the park. It was temporary, at least she hoped the cramped apartment was, the wallpaper reminded her of her grandmother's house in the worst possible way. At least the town was nice, but she was kind of hoping that she'd stay at the park long enough to maybe get her own cabin there.

Or maybe I can move in with 17. Her face flushed, covering her face with both her hands. _Why did I just think_ _that? I just met the guy a few days ago!_

Without a doubt, Dahlia found the mysterious park ranger very attractive. His dark hair, contrasting ice blue eyes, his build, the way he smirked. There was something to him that she couldn't resist, couldn't help but find intriguing.

But it's not like she was getting ready to go on a date. Just take him to the cafe she'd been frequenting since before she got the job at the park, where she knew everyone and it wasn't too crowded. She wasn't exactly throwing herself at him, or anything—especially given how her last relationship had ended.

Dahlia was pretty sure she liked 17, though. And something about him made her want to know more about him, get to know him well enough so that he could trust her.  
First, however, she had to figure out what she was going to wear.

* * *

 

17 rarely ever tied his hair back, unless it was a special occasion. Last time he remembered doing it was likely his sister's wedding. He was thankful that his hair had been left long enough so that he could, even if sometimes he thought about cutting it. It meant that it wouldn't grow back for a long time, so he would always decide against it.

He just hoped Dahlia would like how he looked because he usually didn't put this much effort into his appearance—a black collared shirt, sleeves rolled up because it was summer and heck, it looked good. The beige slacks he had to have hemmed because he's short and it was a gift from someone (his brother-in-law) who didn't know his proper size.

Well, he looked fine enough to him, and he hoped that would be good enough as he bolted out from his cabin, her apartment address written down on a sticky note in his hand. He also had a motorcycle but decided the pickup truck would be a better choice for the evening (he only had one helmet, and while he didn't need one, he still liked to wear it so that bugs wouldn't fly in his mouth—that was the worst).

He knew a shortcut that would get him out of the park without most people seeing him—the last thing he needed right now was the other rangers teasing him about his date. That wasn't a date at all, no, just going out with the new girl. The cute, bubbly, smart, funny, sexy, redheaded, tall new zoologist whom he couldn't stop thinking about.  
“Still not a date, thought.” 17 muttered to himself.

 

* * *

 

Purple was a good color. It was Dahlia's favorite color, and her favorite summer dress was a tank dress that was black from the waist up, fading into a dark, royal purple to her knees. She had favored a pair of black ankle strap sandals. At least she'd had the time to fix the paint on her toenails, and her fingernails to match. Red complimented purple, at least she thought so.

Her hair was another task altogether, wild curls were a bit of a struggle to tie back. She was already considering a haircut, but there wasn't enough time before the outing to get it done. _Does 17 like girls with short hair? Why am I even thinking about that?_

Once her hair was in a neat bun, she finished getting ready. She'd gotten her purse together just as there was a soft knocking at her apartment door. She opened to 17 standing there, hands in his pockets and looking a bit lost for a moment. She nearly giggled when he blushed.

“You look...pretty cute.” he'd said, stammering a bit as he scratched the back of his neck.

“You don't look half bad yourself,” she admitted, holding her hands behind her back. Her face flushed as well when something dawned on her.

_Jeez, we're both dressed like this is a date._

__

“Should we get going?” he piped, standing up straight.

“Sure! Yeah. Uh, there's this cafe down the block from here. I'll show you.”

 

 


End file.
